Triste recuerdo
by sonifan
Summary: una de mis estupideses que se me ocurren en mi mente toda pervertida, critiquenme soy nuevo en esto y estoy algo desorientado


Hola este es un fic un poco corto, se me vino a la mente hace un momento y decidí escribirlo ^^ se lo quiero dedicar a una persona muy querida para mi que espero nunca lo lea no quiero que piense que soy gay ^^U

Era una noche lluviosa, era como si el mismo cielo llorara la perdida de un ser increíblemente bello.

Sonic miraba por la ventana, para el ni las gotas de lluvia que caían igualaban en numero a sus lagrimas… se escuchaban los relámpagos, era una gran tormenta cada vez estaba mas y mas fuerte haciendo recordar a sonic la maravillosa noche que paso con el erizo negro

Ese día, el día que paso con el… era una noche diferente todo parecía que iba a salir bien, sonic había invitado a su casa a todos sus amigos a una fiesta, la fiesta termino pronto. Al menos eso fue lo que Sonic creyó…

Cuando todos se habían ido sonic miro por la ventana vio una sexy silueta que dibujaba la luna, era shadow, el estaba cerca de un lago que estaba afuera de la casa de sonic, shadow miraba la luna parecía tener nostalgia de algo, se veía pacifico, definitivamente no fue a ese lugar a pelear con sonic si no a algo completamente diferente…

Sonic: hey Shadow!!! Que estas haciendo ahí?

Shadow: espero… te espero a ti… ángel de mis pesadillas

Sonic: de que rayos estas hablando? *acercándose y mirando que shadow parecía triste*

Shadow: ni siquiera lo imaginas… te quiero

Sonic: que demonios?

Shadow: sabia que reaccionarias de esa manera me voy

Sonic: espera esta a punto de llover al menos quédate esta noche en mi casa si quieres *bajando la mirada para que no se notara que se sonrrojo*

Shadow: *sonriendo* gracias

Sonic y Shadow, ambos los dos rivales esta vez los estaban juntos, sonic incluso mostró preocupación por shadow, en la casa de sonic hacia un poco de frió así que prendieron la chimenea, sonic se sentó en un sofá muy grande cerca del fuego y shadow estaba en el piso sentado muy cerca de la chimenea

Shadow: *mirando a Sonic* sabes así te mes muy lindo

Sonic: eh gracias creo… y que era eso de que me querías?

Shadow: son mis sentimientos por ti *levantándose y acercándose a sonic que estaba acostado en el sofá*

Sonic: em… no entiendo muy bien

Shadow: pues ahora lo aras *sujetando las manos de sonic y besándolo*

Sonic: *tratando de moverse para no continuar besándolo* Shadow… esto, yo… *cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar* también te quiero…

Shadow: te necesito, no quiero dejarte ir *acariciando las piernas de sonic*

Sonic: yo tampoco quiero dejarte ir, no quiero que te alejes

Shadow: quien dijo que me voy a ir? *acostándose a lado de Sonic*

Sonic: eso es quédate… *besándolo muy apasionadamente*

Shadow: nunca me iré, te lo prometo *acariciando la cara de sonic y bajando lentamente su mano para tocar los genitales de sonic* me la estoy pasando muy bien aquí

Sonic: *gimiendo* yo solo no quiero que te vayas…

Shadow: no te preocupes no lo are *mordiendo un poco el cuello de sonic*

Sonic: seré tuyo por siempre, hazme lo que desees

Shadow: eso are

Shadow se levanta y deja a sonic acostado en el sofá, se sube sobre sonic y se sienta en el pene de el

Shadow: ahora mi sonic, vamos a jugar un poco *comenzando a moverse muy rápido de arriba abajo*

Sonic: *gimiendo* si… awww… vamos muévete cariño

Shadow: *bajándose de el* solo es una probada de lo que pasaremos esta noche mi amado *comenzando a chupar el pene de sonic*

Sonic solo disfrutaba cada sensación que recorría su cuerpo, su sangre que hervía por el calor y aquel sentimiento que venia desde su corazón impulsándolo a continuar y dejarse llevar por la pasión del momento

Sonic: te amo… *dejando salir algo de su semen*

Shadow: *sonriendo* eso fue lo que siempre quise escuchar… siempre quise oír esas palabras saliendo de tu boca *besándolo* no te corras aun… todavía no terminamos

Sonic: que piensas hacerme?

Shadow: que lastima que un no te des cuenta amor *recorriendo con su lengua el pecho de sonic*

Sonic: *gimiendo*

Shadow: *parándose del sofá* sonic abre las piernas

Sonic abrió las piernas Shadow se acomodo para que su pene entrara por el ano de sonic y sujeto fuertemente los pies de sonic

Shadow: estas listo?

Sonic: si… estoy listo

Shadow comenzó a moverse de dentro hacia fuera muy fuertemente cada ves mas rápido, después para tomar aun mas velocidad jalaba los pies de sonic hacia el para meterse mucho mejor, después de un rato Shadow se acostó junto a sonic lo volteo y comenzó a meterle el pene de nuevo, pero esta vez mas agresivo y con mucha mas velocidad, Sonic solo sentía como su ano ya no podía mas tenia un gran dolor pero era un sensación de gran placer así continuaron hasta el orgasmo

Shadow: gracias por esta maravillosa noche Sonic, nunca la voy a olvidar

Sonic: de nada amor *bostezando* ahora tengo ganas de dormir un poco *poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de shadow*

Shadow: *acariciando las mejillas de sonic* duerme mi sonic, me alegra tanto que esto allá pasado en lugar de la que era mi misión

Cuando Sonic se durmió Shadow cuidadosamente se levanto y saco una pistola

Shadow: *mirando a Sonic dormidito* lo siento sonic esta era mi misión *bajando la mirada* adiós…

Después de esas palabras se oyó un fuerte disparo… la tarde de ese día comenzó el funeral de Shadow, el prefirió sacrificarse para no tener que ser el quien matara a su amado, lo planeo así, pasar esa noche con el y eliminarse para no tener que matarlo… un acto noble sin duda pero egoísta… dejo a Sonic con su amor triste y llorando

Tiempo después Sonic miraba la tormenta mientras el lloraba y recordaba lo que paso esa noche, una noche que gracias a una tormenta Shadow se quedo ahí, una noche parecida a ese día…

P.D.

Gracias por leer mi estupidez no soy gay solo me gusta el sonadow


End file.
